minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Twister
Mr. Twister is the first son of Lord Elemento. He is consists of the powers of Water and Air. Twister lives in the waters of Disastio and can control Water, Water Mobs, Air and Mobs that belongs to the air. Tactics Mr. Twister a very strong Boss that can control both Water and Air, so he can cause a hurricane or a flood. He appears as a Cutscene Boss after you find a Diamond in Disastio. ''Cutscene'' *Player comes out of a Cave with a Diamond. Place becomes very windy and water splashes hardly and grow then something comes out of a water like a Waterspout. Who the heck are you and why is it so cold and wind all of a sudden?! Who am I? Who am I?!! You idiot don't know who am I? No, I don't, Now tell me name so we can fight or something! I am the great Twister of Lord Elemento!! I am Mr. Twister, the first of Lord Elemento, who are you? I am ! Let's settle this Twister!!! No one tells me what to Do!! I can make things my way, or someone dies!!! *Splashes Water on the Player's head and causing a water flow Now let's fight fool!! Mr. Twister floats in air and summons striking Baby Diamond Dragons. After the Player kills them, he says, "Why You Little!!!" then comes after you and holds you in hands. The Player have to jump so Mr. Twister can shoot himself in his hands. The Hand Health are the same health as a Diamond Dragon but becareful though, he can squeeze and give an OHK. Also, the player can jump and kill him in the head, which the main health is and which is as strong as a Voidsky Creeper. He can summon hostile Air Mobs and Water Mobs (which are non-boss mobs) and can even blow you away or drown you. When hand is destroyed, he will say: You will never get away!!! I will kill you and make you leave this Planet because I always win!! We'll see about that!!! Resume!!! *growls and tosses the player into the Water and half drown him/her* So the Play now have to try and kill Mr. Twister in the face (if not killed in the face before). As stated, His head have the main health and is as strong as a Voidsky Creeper. You must becareful though, because he can blow you away and try to make you die. Emerald Weapons, Heavy Spears and Permanent Potions of Harming and Poison is the best way to kill him fast. If the head is destroyed, Mr. Twister will say something before he dies and will unlock his younger brother, Magma Disaster. *After Player Kills Twister...... Hah, always win huh? Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! I'm Ruined!! I will return!!!! *Mr. Twister Died. After Death, The Player earns 32 Diamonds and three Permanent Potions of Regeneration. Then the next to be unlocked is his younger brother and Fire equivalent brother, Magma Disaster, who is a bit weaker by 10% and after killing five Creepers in Disastio. Category:Mob Variations Category:Bosses Category:Cutscene Bosses Category:Large Mobs Category:Powerful Category:Lord Elemento's Children Category:Evil